KISSING YOU
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang kisah cinta Api dan Air yang selalu mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain/'SELALU BERSAMA. SELAMANYA. HINGGA MAUT MEMISAHKAN'/[COMPLETED]mungkin- -/YAOI ALERT!/ApixAir/NO NGERES!/RnR?


**YUHUUU MINNA-SAN..**

 **Sweet terinspirasi dari lagu SNSD-KISSING YOU nih..**

 **Kalo ada Typo ato ceritanya gak nyambung, Sweet minta ma`af yah..**

 **Baca yah..**

* * *

DISCLAIMMER

BBB©ANIMONSTA

Fic KY©BSP

KISSING YOU©SNSD

PAIR:APIxAIR

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!:YAOI/ELEMENTAL-SIBLINGS/HANYA_TERINSPIRASI/AIR-ALWAYS/DLL

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Jangnan seuruhn nuheh kiseueh gibooni choa  
Giyuhbge saechimhan pyojuhng jiuhdo  
Uhneu saenga naneun soongnyuh chorom_

 _Nae ibsooreun sageunsageun geudae ireum booreujyo_

 _^^  
Aku senang dengan ciuman bercandamu  
Ekspresimupun imut dan polos  
Tanpa sadar _seperti _wanita  
Bibirku tahu-tahu memanggil namamu_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Hhh.. Aku selalu berpikir kenapa Kak Api bisa jatuh hati padaku. Aku ini tak pantas untuknya. Padahal masih banyak wanita yang cantik, pintar, dan rajin yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Sedangkan aku?

Pintar?

Aku tidak terlalu pintar, bahkan bodoh jika kalian semua ingin memanggilku seperti itu. Nilaiku juga pas-pasan dan tak jarang ada yang dibawah KKM.

Rajin?

Hhh... Aku ini pemalas. Sukanya tidur di kamarku yang katanya Gopal sih, dingin kayak di **Kutub Selatan**. Padahal sih sejuk bagiku. Bahkan Kak Taufan menjulukiku **'SI BERUANG HIBERNASI 5 ABAD** ' karna kerjaanku molor terus tak kenal waktu.

Point yang terakhir.. Cantik.

Cantik?! Huh!

Wajahku ini biasa saja. Aku tak perduli jika memang wajahku ini buruk. Aku tak secantik perempuan lain di luar sana.

Oh ya, aku bahkan bukan seorang permpuan melainkan laki-laki yang se-GENDER dengan kakakku.

Tapi, jujur, aku memang mencintainya lebih dari apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari sebagai kakak kembarku.

Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya?

Dia tak seperti yang lain. Dia beda.

Kak Api itu imut dan polos, walaupun aku lebih imut dan sama polosnya. Dia memiliki cengiran polos yang berbeda dari Kak Taufan yang hanya bisa mennyangir GaJe. Dia juga sering bercanda yang membuatku merasakan yang namanya terawa. Bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak.

Walaupun dia menuruni sifat kakakku Halilintar yaitu sedikit temperamental. Tapi ia masih bisa ditenangkan lebih mudah dan tidak sadis.

Kak Api tak sesadis Kak Hali yang waktu itu sedang mencium Kak Taufan –kekasih gelapnya- yang mulai kehabisan nafas dengan erotisnya. Bahkan Kak Taufan hampir saja di _RAPE_ olehnya kalau bukan karna Kak Api yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memotret mereka berdua yang hampir polos di ranjang dan yang mengharuskannya kena bogem mentah dari Kak Hali.

"Cish!.. Mengganggu saja!"

Tidak seperti Kak Hali. Saat Kak Api menciumku, dia hanya menciumku dengan kesan menghibur dan tak memaksa diriku yang dilanda kekesalan kepada Kak Gempa yang menyuruhku untuk membenahi rumah. Padahal aku lelah. Ingin sekali aku tidur saat itu.

"Emangnya kamu lelah karna apa? Mengikuti ekskul atau kegiatan saja tidak.."

Itu sungguh membuatku ingin melempar Menara Pissa ke Samudra Atlantik hingga airnya muncrat kemana-mana.

Tapi, ekspresinya yang begitu imut pada saat itu menggagalkan semua rencana kejamku terhadap dunia.

"Hhh.. Kak Api.."

Kini aku mulai memanggil namanya tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum karena kembali mengenang saat-saat ciuman pertamaku yang akan menjadi ciuman terindah seumur hidupku.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,  
Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo  
Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love  
Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuh  
Saranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo  
dal gom han saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi_

 _Kita berjalan dengan langkah serentak, bergandengan  
Ku ingin bersandar di bahumu dan berkata  
Terima kasih, aku cinta kamu, aku hanya akan membahagiakanmu  
Esok kau akan berbaring disebelahku dihangat mentari  
Saat kunyanyikan lagu cinta kau tersenyum  
Kata-kata yang manis dan menyenangkan "Aku cinta kamu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang ini aku dan Kak Api tengah berjalan menuju sebuah caffe yang tak jauh dari rumah. Sekarang ini hari ulang tahun ku dan Kak Api yang ke enam belas. Ulang tahun kami berlima lebih tepatnya.

Aku dan Kak Api akan merayakan ulang tahun kami berdua di caffe. Kalau Kak Gempa sedang diberi surprise oleh kekasih tercintanya, Fang. Sedangkan Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan sedang merayakannya berdua saja di Villa nenekku yang berada di daerah pedesaan dekat Pulau Rintis. Aku berharap Kak Hali tidak mencoba nge- _RAPE_ Kak Taufan lagi karna saat itu momen berharganya diganggu oleh Kak Api.

Aku telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kakakku tercinta ini. Nanti jika kami berdua sudah sampai di caffè, aku akan segera menjalankan kejutanku.

Yaa, aku berharap dia suka karna yang akan kuberi sepertinya pas-pasan. Tidak lebih seperti berlian atau yang lainnya.

Hhmmm.. kira-kira Kak Api akan memberiku apa yah.. Apa mungkin pertunjukan apinya itu yang membuatnya terkena gunjingan oleh warga Pulau Rintis karna difitnah oleh alien biadab itu.

 **~SKIP~**

Sesampainya kami di caffe, Kak Api segera mencari tempat kami akan duduk dan memesankan minuman untuk kami.

Aku merasa aneh dengan Kak Api.

Kenapa dari tadi dia senyam-senyum gak jelas seperti itu.

'Uhmm... mungkin Adu Du mengambil akal sehatnya..'Pikirku yang dengan cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku karna hipotesa yang tak masuk diakal tersebut.

'Adu Du kan sudah di tendang dari Bumi..'Batinku membenarkan hipotesa yang aku pikirkan tadi.

"Silahkan minumannya.."Pelayan yang berseragamkan maid ini menaruh pesanan kami diatas meja dan langsung pergi ke habitatnya.

"Uhmm.. Air~.."Panggil Kak Api dengan nada manjanya.

"Hn.."Aku sibuk dengan coklat panas yang baru saja kami pesan.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kak Api berubah menjadi masam. 'Kak Api kenapa?"Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Uuhhh.. Kamu gak inget sesuatu gitu.."Kak Api mulai memasang wajah cemberut plus bibir manyun-nya yang membuatnya menjadi semakin imut.

"Apaan?"

"Kamu gak inget sekarang ini hari apa? Masa` kamu gak ngucapin aku selamat gitu?"Kak Api makin cemberut dan mulai melancarkan kedua tanganya di depan dada.

Oh tidak! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Padahal baru saja tadi aku memikirkan hadiahku untuknya.

"Uhmm.. Hehe.. Sorry kak.. Aku lupa.. Mau aku kasih hadiah gak?"

Raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi segar berseri lalu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Mau! Mau!"

Aku tersenyum dengan tingkah lakunya."Tapi sebelumnya ma`af yah kak, kalau hadiahnya gak sesuai sama keinginan kakak.."

"Gak apa-apa kok. Aku terima dan pasti aku bakalan suka.. Kalau begitu mana hadiahku.."Ujarnya seraya menadahkan kedua tangannya meminta hadiahnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kakak tunggu disini dulu biar aku ambilin hadiahnya.. Okeh!"

"Oke!"

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih menunggu hadiah dariku juga dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

'Semoga Kakak suka yah..'

Kini aku berjalan kearah panggung kecil yang disediakan untuk menghibur para pengunjung dengan para pemain musik sekaligus penyanyinya.

...

"tes, tes.. Ekhem.. baiklah sekarang ini ada satu pengunjung kita yang bersukarelawan ingin menyumbangkan suara emasnya.. sambutlah Air.."Pembawa Acara menyebutkan namaku dan di sambut oleh riuhnya tepuk tangan pengunjung yang semakin ramai.

'Aduuuhh.. Aku gugup..'

Hadiahku yang sebenarnya adalah menyanyi untuknya.

Aku tidak tahu harus memberinya apa..

Jadi karna kualitas suaraku boleh dibilang lumayan, jadi aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mewakilkan perasaanku padanya.

Aku berjalan keatas panggung membawa gitar yang kuperoleh dari hasil meminjam karna aku tak bawa apa-apa sama sekali.

"Ekhem.. Hai para pengunjung caffe.. Saya berdiri disini untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang akan mewakilkan perasaan saya terhadap pacar saya yang tercinta.. Dia adalah sosok yang periang.. yang membuatku selalu dapat tersenyum.. yang membuat hatiku hangat.. yang membuat hidupku jadi lebih berwarna.. Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas.. jadi, _Happy birthday, love. Wish you long life and good health always. and hopefully on this your birthday, you can be better_ "Top of Form

 **...**

 ** _Heart beats fast_**

 ** _Colors and promises_**

 ** _How to be brave_**

 ** _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_**

 ** _But watching you stand alone_**

 ** _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

 ** _For a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more.._**

 ** _Time stands still_**

 ** _Beauty in all she is_**

 ** _I will be brave_**

 ** _I will not let anything take away_**

 ** _What's standing in front of me_**

 ** _Every breath_**

 ** _Every hour has come to this_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

 ** _For a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more.._**

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me_**

 ** _I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more.._**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

 ** _For a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more.._**

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me_**

 ** _I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more.._**

 **...**

Setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, aku melihat ke arah pengunjung.

Ada yang terharu, berdansa bersama kekasihnya, berakting film dari lagu yang ku bawakan, dan ada juga yang tertidur yang sungguh membuatku ingin menjatuhkannya dari Gunung Everest.

Saat kulihat Kak Api, dia tersenyum manis sambil menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sepertinya dia sungguh terharu.

"I love you.."Itulah ucapan terakhirku sebelum aku meninggalkan panggung.

 **~SKIP~**

"Uhmm.. Kak?"

"Iya Air"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Udah kamu ikut aja.."

"Tapi kemana.."

"Ssstt.. Ikut aja.. Jangan bawel deh.."

"Iya deh.."Sekarang ini Kak Api sedang menyeret lenganku dan ia menyuruhku memejamkan mataku.. Kenapa coba?

Setelah lima belas menit lamanya kami berjalan atau berlari lebih tepatnya, kami berdua sampai ditempat yang aku tidak tahu dimana karna mataku masih terpejam. Tapi, bisa kurasakan suasana tenang dan sejuk di sekitarku.

'Dimana ini? Kamarku yah? Tapi kalau ini kamarku, kenapa ada rumput basah segala?'Pikirku yang dapat merasakan rumput basah yang kupijak.

"Kak. Ini dimana? Boleh aku buka matanya?"

"E-eh.. Jangan dibuka dulu.. Kamu tunggu disini dulu yah.. Kakak mau ambil sesuatu dulu.."Ucapnya yang langsung pergi setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan bawahku.

"Hhh.."

 **~Lima Menit Kemudian~**

"Haduhh.. Kak Api dimana sih.."

"Air.. Sekarang kamu boleh buka mata kamu.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup familiar di telingaku dari arah belakangku.

Kuturuti perkataannya. Aku mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan. Mengerjapkannya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, lelaki yang kukenal di belakangku ini memberikanku isyarat untuk melihat keatas.

Sekali lagi kuturuti perkataannya.

Sekarang sudah terlihat..

Di langit yang mulai sore ini, aku dapat melihat sebuah tulisan yang aku tidak tahu dari mana, yang bertuliskan..

...

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIR.. SEMOGA KAMU PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALU.. DAN SEMOGA MENJADI ADIK YANG LEBIH BAIK UNTUK KAKAK-KAKAKMU.. DAN SEMOGA KAMU MENJADI ORANG YANG BERHARGA UNTUKKU DAN SELALU MENEMANIKU. BESAMA, SELAMANYA. HINNGGA MAUT MEMISAHKAN KITA.._**

 ** _WILL YOU MARRY ME, AIR?_**

 ** _..._**

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka kakakku yang satu ini akan melamarku di hari ulang tahunku ini.

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Kak Api yang berada di belakangku segera membalikan badanku dan bertanya sekali lagi.."Jadi bagaimana Air? WIIL YOU MARRY ME?"

Segera kujawab dengan anggukkan yang cepat ditemani linangan air mataku. Aku terharu sekali..

Oh tuhan!

Kak Api terlihat begitu senang dengan jawabanku ia segera mendekapku dan menciumku dengan sangat tulus.

Tak liar seperti Kak Hali.. Tak main-main seperti Fang dan Kak Gempa.

Sungguh! Aku senang sekali!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nooneul gamgo nuheh ibsooreh kiseureul hamyuhn  
Nae boreun pingkeubit moori deuruhdo  
Nae maeumeun imi nuhmuhgago  
Nae gaseumen doogeundoogeun shimjangsori deulijyo_

 _Saat ku menciummu sambil memejamkan mata  
Pipiku jadi merona merah  
Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu  
Di dalam dadaku terdengar detak jantungku_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Saat ini aku dan Kak Api tengah bersantai di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sungguh. Di sini sejuk sekali, walaupun kamarku lebih sejuk. Serasa nyaman di sini. Aku jadi kepingin tidur nih.. Tapi sayang di sini tidak ada kasur. Yang ada hanya bangku taman yang keras dan bisa membuat tulangku mati rasa jika menidurinya.

Tapi, seperti ada yang janggal di sekitarku..

Hmm.. Oh ya! Kak Api!

Tumben. Biasanya dia akan mengoceh ria sepanjang waktu.

Tapi, kenapa dia bungkam dari tadi?

Hmm.. Aneh.. Kenapa dia?

"Kak? Kok kakak diem aja? Kakak kenapa?"Tanyaku padanya yang kini duduk cemberut disebelahku.

"Huhh.. Tak ada. Hanya saja aku sedang kesal Air.."Ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya tambah cemberut. "Kesal dengan siapa kak?"Tanyaku lagi.

"Si Landak Noh... Masa` dia menantangku beradu kepopuleran. Padahal dia hanya ingin curhat karna digantungin sama Kak Gempa. Tapi dia gak mau ngaku. Jadi kita adu mulut deh di kelas. Mana saat itu pelajaran Cikgu Papa lagi..Jadi aku kena hukuman karna beradu mulut oleh Fang."Ucapnya kesal sembari megepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan darah yang mendidih di seluruh tubuhnya.

'Aduh.. Aku harus bagaimana ini.. Jika Kak Api ngamuk, nanti satu sekolah bisa kena imbasnya.. Uhmm..'Batinku sambil mencari cara agar Kak Api bisa tenang.

"Awas kau Fang! Aku akan membalasnya!.."Tangan Kak Api mulai bergetar. Sepertinya dia akan kehilang kendali pada emosinya..

'Uhmm... Aha!'Tiba-tiba munculah lampu lima watt di kepalaku.

"Aku do`akan Agar hubunganmu dengan Kak Gem –Mmhhh!"

Dengan cepat aku membungkam mulut Kak Api dengan bibirku sebelum sumpah serapahnya itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kasihan juga kan Kak Gempa kalau dia putus hubungan dengan Fang.

Oh ya.. ini ciuman keduaku dengan Kak Api lho!

Sedari tadi aku menikmati bibir kenyal Kak Api yang menurutku manis. Sama seperti orangnya.

Tak kusangka aku menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata sedari tadi. Aku pun kurang tahu kapan aku memejamkan mataku seperti ini. Aku hanya menikmatinya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, ada tidak yah Uke sepertiku menyambar bibir Semenya lebih dahulu. Setahuku Seme dulu yang _nyosor_.

Oh tidak! Pipiku memanas! Bagaimana ini? Aku malu sekali! Apalagi saat ini jantungku berdebar tak menentu! Semoga saja Kak Api tak bisa mendengarnya ataupun merasakannya..

Oh no! Kak Api menjadi liar!

Dia menjamah bibirku!

Dia mendekapkku dengan erat!

Jangan Kak! Aku malu sekali! Bagaimana jika ia tahu aku sedang berdebar saat ini?

Oh shit! Aku akan mengutuk tukang lampu yang membuat lampunya menyasar di kepalaku!

Ide bodoh macam apa ini!?

Karna mengingat dimana ciuman pertamaku diambil olehnya.. Yang Saat itu aku sedang kesal dan dicium olehnya.. Dan kini dia yang kesal dan kucium dirinya..

Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya... bukan mengajaknya bertarung lidah..

Sejak kapan Kak Api-ku ini menjadi liar.

Aku akan bertanya pada kak Hali!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Saranghae saranghae nuhmaneul saranghae haneul mankeum_

 _Uhnjena haengbokhageh hwanhan ooseum joolgeh  
Nuhmaneh sojoonghan yoja chingu yaksokhae  
Nuhneun nae yuhpeh itgo, nayeh doo nooneh itgo,  
Nuheh poomanen hangsang naega isseurgeh (naega isseurgeh~)  
^^_

 _Cinta kamu, cinta kamu, seluas langit ku cinta kamu  
Aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia  
Ku janjikan padamu kekasih yang istimewa  
Tetaplah di sisiku dan jadilah mataku  
Aku kan selalu ada untukmu (ada untukmu..)_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _I love you kak.._

 _Aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum.._

 _Aku akan selalu berada disisimu kak.. Aku selalu ada untukmu kak.._

 _Tetaplah bersamaku.. Disisiku.. Selamanya.._

 _Seperti katamu kak.._

 _KITA AKAN BERSAMA SELAMANYA, HINGGA MAUT MEMISAHKAN KITA.._

 _I LOVE YOU.._

·

·

·

 **TBC or END?^^")7**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

* * *

 **Eto.. Uhmm.. Sweet mau minta ma`af kalo bagi para readers sekalian fict punya Sweet jelek..**

 **Trus juga kalo penulisannya gak sesuai EYD.. Sweet minta ampuunn! *sujud-sujud depan kaki readers***

 **Oh iya.. Aku gak tau nih, ni fict harus dilanjut ato nggak. Apa harus di telantarin aja..**

 **Jadi buat sementara ini end dulu yah..**

 **Jadi minna-san harus bilang fict punya Sweet bagus ato jelek di Review nya..**

 **Kalo kebanyakan bilang bagus terus Sweet punya ide.. Sweet bakal lanjutin..**

 **Jadi Review please..^^.**


End file.
